


Death Mates

by LadyAna5



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-23
Updated: 2000-04-23
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAna5/pseuds/LadyAna5
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski search for the Hand of Franklin.  Vecchio is alone in Florida.  With the help of a Voodoo Priestess, Ray lets Benny know how he really feels. RAY K. fans, it's *really* not as bad as you think!





	Death Mates

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Death Mates by L.A.K.

 

 

Death Mates  
by L.A.K.  
Ratings: R slash, m/m, death story  
 **Warning:** death story  
Pairings: Fraser/Vecchio, Fraser/Kowalski  
Teaser: Fraser and Kowalski search for the Hand of Franklin. Vecchio  
is alone in Florida. With the help of a Voodoo Priestess, Ray lets Benny  
know how he really feels.  
Disclaimer: Copyright to Alliance  
Oh, come on! Ain't you even a little curious what someone like me(who's  
usually all flowers and bees where our boys are concerned) is doing writing  
a death story?! Read it!!!!! And for RAY K. fans, it's *really* not  
as bad as you think!  
The altered lyrics are from "You Oughta' Know" by Alanis Morissette

 

* * *

## Death Mates  
by L.A.K. 

It is said that when soulmates make love, they instill a part of themselves inside that lover forever, no matter how far apart they grow \- physically or emotionally. It is said there is a curse that can forever remind someone of the one left behind. All you need is a little black magic. 

"No. I don't want your money." 

He looks at her confused. 

"No," she continued, "The only thing I want to see is your revenge acted out. And, don't worry, I will. *That* will be my payment, to see the look on his face." 

He pockets the wad of cash and looks again at the highly recommended and feared Fortune Teller/Voodoo Priestess with the black eyes and pale skin. Her hair is straight and the color of midnight. It took him so very long to find her. She took no time at all to convince him. 

"This is crazy. I don't know why, but I believe you." 

"You need to, that's why. Besides, I think you're paying a big enough price to begin with." 

"And you're telling me he'll *feel* this, as I will? At the same time?" 

"I'd bet my soul on it." 

The white powder spreads far and wide over the mountain range, two lone figures making tracks toward a cabin. They smile, laugh and talk, while a frigid wind blows across the Yukon planes. 

**I want you to know that I'm happy for you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you both** 

The toxic white powder is spread out on a coffee table. The warm tropical breeze from the sea scatters the pale dust ever-so-slightly. It is precisely cut and sliced with an expired platinum credit card of a deceased mobster. It is molded into two neat lines. A one hundred dollar bill is rolled up into a tube. He says the incantation needed to invoke the evil spirits required for this morbid task. 

**A younger version of me.  
Is he more perverted than me?  
Would he go down on you anywhere?  
Do you ever speak of me?  
Oh, he'll always be your baby  
Especially with all that thick golden hair** 

The blond man is grasp by the dark-haired one. Inside the log house, they embrace, kissing passionately. Their breathing becomes frantic. 

**Cause the love that you gave that we  
made wasn't able to make it enough for  
you to be open wide, no. And every time  
you speak *my* name, does he know how  
you told me you'd hold me until you died.  
Til you died.  
But, you're still alive...** 

The first enchanted line disappears in a single swipe. The burning, the awful stinging, is enough to bring tears to his eyes. He leans down to inhale the other noxious, lethal line before he can stop himself. He repeats his former plea, a warped prayer, just as she instructed, to demand the action of the appropriate demons to invoke their power. 

**And I'm here to remind you  
of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me of the cross  
I bear that you gave to me.  
You, you, you oughta' know.** 

Their clothes go flying. Two warm bodies press hungrily together, their mouths locked in a deep kiss. They break apart, panting. The dark haired one gazes into the fellow cerulean before him. "I love you." 

**You seem very well. Things look peaceful.  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should  
know.** 

A finger traces the outline of a picture. "You never loved me. You knew, but you didn't care." Blood trickles down in two lines from his nose. He giggles. "Rusty pipes again." 

**Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity?  
I hate to bug you in the middle of your little  
adventure. It was a slap in the face how  
quickly I was replaced. And I command you to  
think of me as you fuck him!** 

A broad hand slaps the small tight ass, the firelight making both bodies glow in the small room. The younger blond man snaps his head back, loving the pain and the pleasure. 

**Cause the love that you gave that we made  
wasn't able to make it enough for you to be  
open wide, no. And every time you speak  
*my* name does your blond bitch know how  
you told me you'd hold me until you died?  
But, you're still alive...** 

Agony and the heavens collide. His head falls back as he sighs. Tears surface. He lets out the extreme sadness, the loss overwhelming him. Chemical, mystical bliss causes him to float, to soar in false ecstasy, unaware of the pain, uncaring of the poison halting his heart. He is a willing lover, mating with the Collector of Lost Souls. 

**And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me of the cross  
I bear that you gave to me.  
You, you, you oughta' know.** 

For a split second, two hollow orbs, a face without flesh stares at the Canadian. Death sweeps over him, causing him to shiver in fear. 

"Frase, what's wrong?" 

A cold grip seizes the dark-haired one. He shudders, gasping deeply. Bony digits caress up his back. Terror snakes it's way through his very soul. 

"Ray..." 

"What?" the body below him asks. 

Ben stares in horror and confusion. 

**Cause the joke that you laid in the bed  
that was me and I'm not gonna' fade as  
soon as you close your eyes** 

A black figure envelopes the Italian, it's cloak wrapping him in the dark folds. It is so bitterly cold here, but it numbs the pain, the grief of heartache. His breathing is slowing...slowing...to a beautifully vengeful cessation. 

**And you know it. And every time you scratch  
your nails down someone's back I hope command you to  
feel it** 

The Constable closes his eyes and sobs deeply. Angry welts magically appear on either side of his spine, the talons of the grim reaper tearing at the pale flesh, red irritated lines searing the perfect skin. He screams... 

"Ray! Oh, God, Ray! NO!" 

"What? I'm right here!" 

The heartbeat slows further. The scythe makes one final swipe. It comes to a halt - heart, blade and breath. The blood congeals on his lips. 

**I demand you feel it...well, can you feel it?** 

The Constable weeps inconsolably, in the arms of his lover. 

The young lady with the pale skin smiles in her sleep. 

The real Ray Vecchio was declared dead upon arrival of a common drug overdose. 

**And I'm here to forever remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me of the cross  
I bear that you gave to me.  
You, you, you oughta' know.** 

 

END  



End file.
